


Ren Amamiya Joins the Battle! (On Hiatus for Now)

by Toaster_Fire



Series: A Fool? Or a Joker? - Ren Amamiya's life as a Smash Bros Contestant! [2]
Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Study, Comedy, Crazy Hand tries his best as a brother, Friendship, Gen, Happy, I'm finally back everyone!, Master Hand is still not over what happened in the last story, Oh boy how long has it been?, Over the Top, Paranoia, Ren teasing everyone, Rivalry, Sort Of, Stupidity, Sweet, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teasing, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Fire/pseuds/Toaster_Fire
Summary: The greatest thing about being in the smash bros tournament is that the rules of reality don't apply at all, just like mementos. And Ren is going to use his new freedom to cause some chaos and get a couple of laughs out of it. I mean, they are video game characters after all.But of course, this isn't reality. And Ren will eventually come to realise that these video game characters are more than their ones and zeros.(On Hiatus until "Igniting the Fire" and Shumako Week 2020 is finished.)





	1. Sun shines, Birds fly, and my Brother is Scared of Joker. (Training Day Arc)

**Author's Note:**

> OMG WHERE THE HECK HAVE I BEEN? WAS I DEAD? DID I GIVE UP ON WRITING?
> 
> Well, I'll summarise everything:  
\- I finally moved into college! And it was pretty tough.  
\- I had to go through a lot of personal growth.  
\- I have to work on a lot of art projects for my major.  
\- Some emotional issues as I try to adjust to my new environment.  
\- I was in a bit of a writer's block, but I'm finally over it now.
> 
> So yeah, it's been a long journey for me. But with that over with, I'm finally back on AO3! This time, I have a BUNCH of new ideas that I really want you all to read, so look forward to it! Anyways, this story is really been a long time coming and I really do hope you will enjoy it as an ongoing series! And I'm going to experiment a lot in here so be aware of that :D
> 
> Anyway, I'm incredibly thankful to all of those who have read this story as well as my previous ones. You really kept me motivated to write, and no words can describe the gratitude I have for all of you :)
> 
> Enjoy the story!  
\- Toaster, who has arisen from the Fire.

“Where is he?” Master Hand wondered.

“I don’t know. I have no idea when he got here.” Crazy Hand replied.

“Well yeah, but I might as well consider Ren Amamiya to be dangerous after that ‘show’ he created. He might as well be scheming something to spook us in order to have some ‘twisted’ kind of fun.”

“You’re too paranoid brother.”

“You might think that, but haven’t seen the stuff I have experienced! I once managed everything since the very first smash bros tournament before you came! And I definitely know that people like him could be dangerous!”

Then the doors opened…

Master Hand stood upright, “Oh Sakurai, he finally arrived!”

“Hello everyone! It’s good to meet with you all!”

Ren’s tone was jovial, with no expression of malice that Master Hand expected the first time he saw him.

Of course, he’s not buying it.

“Hello Joker…”

“Oh hi Master Hand! I’m sorry I woke up a bit late in the morning, but the breakfast station is still open in the dining hall right?

“Yes…”

“Great to hear! I will promise you that I did not concoct any schemes that would ruin your day!”

Master Hand sighed, “How reassuring…”

“Anyways, I got to go eat breakfast meet with some future confi-, I mean, friends! I’ll see you later!” And like that, he went off to get breakfast.

Crazy Hand chuckled, “I gotta say brother, he certainly does live up to his name! I guess you can say he is quite the joker huh?”

Master Hand was not amused.

“I am going to watch over him.”

Master Hand then left his brother in his table.

“But brother! You haven’t even finished your breakfast yet!”

Master Hand was too stubborn to notice his brother’s requests.

Crazy Hand sighed, “And I thought I was the crazy one.”

\------

After grabbing some toast, curry, and coffee, Ren proceeds to find a table where can he can eat. He then noticed two guys waving their arms at him to notice. So he went over there out of curiosity...

And the need to make some confidants.

“I’m happy you would want me to sit here with you guys.”

Ike nods, “I’m glad that at least we can talk now. I can’t help but wonder if we could be sparring partners, the way you fight is a lot different than all the fighters I met and I can’t deny a chance to get stronger by fighting you.”

Ken shrugs, “I just wonder how the heck a scrawny kid got the powers of some ghost in a top hat and coat.”

Ren smiles,“Whatever your reasons are, I’m happy to be here.”

“Say,” Ike replies, “Once we are done breakfast, maybe you can show me how your powers work?”

“That’s a great idea Ike!” Ken agrees, “Maybe then I could figure out how to beat Bayonetta just like him!”

Ren smirks, “Oh don’t worry guys, I got a couple of tips and tricks that the leader of the phantom thieves can show you.”

  


And master hand finally felt like he caught wind of something.

_ “Now I see your plans!” _

“Umm brother, I don’t think it’s healthy to worry like this.”

Master Hand slowly turned around to see his brother looking worried, “Oh, I’m not too worried I was just… understanding what Joker does.”

“By spying on him?”

“I just want to get to know him better.”

“Why don’t you just talk to him?”

“Well, you see…”

Master Hand was at a loss for words,

And only now did he see Crazy Hand having a smug expression.

“I see now brother. You’re scared of him because he is unpredictable.”

Master Hand was annoyed by his childish conclusion, but he hid it with his politeness, “I’m not. I’m just trying to make sure of everyone else’s safety.”

“As well as feed into your paranoia.”

Master Hand grew increasingly annoyed, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then what should I understand?”

“That I am only doing this as part of my job! That’s all I was doing…”

Master Hand only now noticed that they are gone.

“Brother! You distracted me!”

“Yeah, they are pretty fast eaters.”

Master Hand can’t take more of his brother’s ignorance.

“They must have gone to the training grounds! I must know what’s going on.”

“Brother, wait…”

And Master Hand vanished like the wind.

Crazy Hand sighed, _ “I need to stop him before this goes out of control.” _

He quickly pursues his brother to the training grounds.


	2. announcement. (will remove this once I go back to this fic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I explain where I have been, and what I am doing with this fic.

Hello everyone, Toaster Fire here. Breaking the fourth wall just for this announcement.

I'm sorry if it has been so very long since I updated this story. And I know that my absence may have disappointed a lot of you, but that's not what I am going to adress. I'm going to just talk about what I've been doing now and what I am going to do later in the future.

I've gone through quite a lot of difficulty growth during my first term of college. And that made it hard to go write anything at all. So I've just spend the time recovering and being with my family. As of now, I'm feeling a lot better.

Though I am feeling better and more motivated, I want to try and go back to why I started writing. Meaning, I want to continue Ninian's and Eliwood's story. So I'm putting this story in hiatus for a while.

Now that doesn't mean this fic is entirely cancelled, I still have a lot of great ideas. But I honestly feel a bit draining integrating them into a coherent story. I know this story was just supposed to be about Ren fighting a bunch of people and doing hilarious things while making friends in his new environment. But I don't feel motivated enough when I have the other story in the back of my mind.

Another thing is that I am also going to enter ShuMako week, and hell I haven't prepared anything XD so I'm also busy making and posting fics on the 13th to the 19th of January.

I know this sounds really disappointing, but I assure you all I won't be gone for as long as before. I enjoy writing too much to leave AO3.

If you read this, I thank you very much for your understanding. And I hope to see you all soon in "Igniting the Fire" and the ShuMako week fics.

Love you all.

\- Toaster Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know how I am doing or have any questions, please follow me on @mar_blumask on twitter. I might not be as active as before, but I am willing to answer anything regarding my fics or how I am doing.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> What will our infamous crime boy, Ren Amamiya do next?
> 
> Tune in next time for more of Ren's adventures!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @mar_blumask for any future updates or just to have a chat with me :)
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!
> 
> \- Toaster Fire.


End file.
